Lindo Pandillero
by Ashura66
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke líder de la pandilla mas fuerte de Konoha cae perdidamente enamorado - aunque el lo niegue - de un chico rubio a quien salva de un matón, sin saber que este bello rubio es también un pandillero, y no solo eso Uzumaki Naruto es una Leyenda ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando se de cuenta que su delicada damisela no tiene nada de delicada? YAOI [sasunaru]
1. Salve una damisela

Lindo pandillero

I

Otro día acababa en la ciudad de Konoha, ya las clases y las actividades del club habían terminado y los estudiantes eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, esto Uchiha Sasuke vaya que se lo tomaba enserio, el azabache es líder de Taka la pandilla más fuerte de la zona sur, y él estaba seguro que ya eran la pandilla más fuerte de toda Konoha, desde que el kitsune y sus 9 colas se habían retirado de la zona norte, no había quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpidos para meterse con Taka.

El kitsune del norte era algo así como una leyenda entre las pandillas, los rumores decían que era verdaderamente un demonio, que era ridículamente fuerte y despiadado, que medía dos metros y tenía los ojos más fríos que alguien alguna vez pudo haber visto, las 9 colas se refería a su sequito, que no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a fama, se decía que se habían ganado su puesto junto a Kitsune peleando entre ellos, siendo el 9 la cola más fuerte y la más cercana a Kitsune, y aun cuando se suponía que la primera cola era la más débil de grupo habían rumores que decían que solo la primera cola había dejado K.O. a una pandilla entera, para resumir todo lo relacionado a Kitsune y sus 9 colas estaba rodeado de un halo de misterio y fantasía, pero al comenzar ese nuevo año no se había tenido ningún registro de actividad de ellos, ya estaba escrito que por alguna razón habían abandonado la súper divertida vida de pandilleros, para Sasuke mucho mejor, así él se podía llevar por fin toda la gloria que se merecía.

En Konoha las pandillas funcionaban de una manera un tanto _diferente _que en el resto de Japón, la gente de Konoha era por así decirlo _especial, _no cualquier chiquillo con ínfulas de chico malo y un par de buenas patadas podía hacer parte de una pandilla, las pandillas de Konoha se componían de tradiciones familiares, familias aliadas en pos del dominio de un zona, y cada familia contaba con una _particularidad, _estas particularidades se llaman "_afinidades a" _ cada familia tiene una afinidad a algo, por ejemplo dentro de Taka Karin tenía una afinidad a sus sentidos, por lo cual era una sensor, bastante importante e imprescindible para Taka, Suigetsu tenía una afinidad muy fuerte con el agua, y Juugo la tenía a los animales, Sasuke tenía una de las afinidades más fuertes y era el Fuego, bastante rara aún entre los pandilleros.

Konoha se dividía en zonas, cada una dominada por una pandilla, la pandilla liderada por la familia Uchiha representada por Sasuke dominaba toda la parte sur, que después de la zona norte era la más peligrosa, bueno, peligrosa si eres un idiota buscando entrar a territorios que no te pertenecen.

Nadie sabía cuáles eran las afinidades de Kitsune y sus colas, bueno, ya entrados en el tema, _nadie _sabía _nada _de ellos, los únicos que los habían visto alguna vez eran a quienes les dieron una paliza, y ellos no tenían gran información más que lo aterradores que eran. En fin.

Sasuke salió tranquilamente del instituto, vaya que había sido un día tranquilo, ningún grandulón esperándolo a la salida para pelear por el título de jefe, ninguna carta amenazante a su pandilla, fue tan tranquilo que ni Karin, Sakura o Ino – miembros de su pandilla - lo acosaron _demasiado, _ era relajante de vez en cuando tener un descanso, en especial de esas tres.

Era viernes y él no tenía particularmente nada planeado, tal vez se juntaría con su hermano e irían a alguna discoteca cercana, se acostaría con cualquier chica ingenua, líos de solo una noche, Uchiha Sasuke no era un hombre de compromisos ni palabras bonitas después del sexo, pero antes de salir de copas primero debía ir a su casa tomar una ducha y comer algo, pero aun en días tranquilos como ese Sakura, Karin o Ino le acosaban para acompañarlo a casa, esa tarde fue Ino la acosadora de turno.

- Nee, Sasuke ¿salimos esta noche? – pregunto Ino tomando a Sasuke del brazo melosamente.

- No molestes Ino.

- Anda Jefe, nos vamos a divertir. – dijo poniendo el brazo de Sasuke entre sus pechos. – Sasuke estaba a punto de mandar a Ino a la mierda cuando se escuchó un ruido estruendoso.

Sasuke buscó el origen del ruido, estaba en un callejón a su derecha, un matón gigante estaba amenazando a un chico rubio más bien escuálido, Sasuke no era de los que corría en defensa de los débiles pero ese gigantón se creía un pandillero, que ya era ofensa suficiente, apostaba su bonita cara a que no tenía ninguna _afinidad, _pero no suficiente con eso, el grandulón en cuestión se creía un pandillero en _su territorio_, eso ya lo ponía de suficiente mal humor, e Ino lo notaba, especialmente que el brazo que había atrapado _seductoramente _entre sus senos había comenzado a calentarse hasta quemarle un poco, así que soltó el brazo de Sasuke y retrocedió un par de pasos, contenta de estar en primera fila para ver al varonil Sasuke trapear el piso con ese imbécil.

A Sasuke ya le salían pequeñas llamas de los dedos, el grandulón tenía al chibi agarrado de la camiseta y lo elevababa en el aire, el chibi parecía un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos para de una vez enfrentar al idiota ese, cuando este eleva aún más al chibi y lo arroja contra unos botes de basura, algo se removió dentro de Sasuke, por su tamaño y complexión Sasuke podría decir que el chico era de escuela media, debía tener unos 13 o 14 años, el chico elevó la mirada y observó alrededor como buscando algo y de repente su mirada se encuentra con la del azabache, Sasuke se quedó congelado un momento, eran los ojos más azules que el alguna vez haya visto, con una carita preciosa enmarcada en mechones rubios, unas marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver celestial, ¿quién sería capaz de golpear a un chiqui como ese? Si era tan anormalmente lindo, el momento se rompió cuando el grandulón avanzó un par de pasos más con toda la intención de terminar de apalear al rubio, el chibi vio asustado al grandulón y después miró a Sasuke, este lo tomó como una petición de auxilio y saltó hacía el matón ese, vaya que le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, pero que quede claro que lo hacía por estar en su territorio, nada tenía que ver el chiquillo con cara de ángel.

Como era de esperarse Sasuke derribó a la bola de cebo sin necesidad siquiera de sacar un par de flamas, de un solo golpe certero en la nuca el tipo ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sin tiempo siquiera de ver quien lo había golpeado.

Sasuke volteó a ver al chiquillo a quien generosa y valerosamente había salvado, la segunda visión no fue menos impactante que la primera, el chico era verdaderamente hermoso, todo en él era simétrico y armonioso, el chico solo le veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿U…Uchiha Sasuke? – dijo en un murmuro.

A Sasuke se le infló el pecho de puro orgullo, no que otra gente no lo reconociera en la zona, es decir _él es el líder, _pero que ese chico específicamente mencionara su nombre con sorpresa, y le viera con esos ojitos desorbitados y sus labios carnosos medio abiertos, hacía que le invadiera una sensación de puro gozo.

- Eh… si – dijo desinteresado tratando de mantener la postura fría - ¿estás bien chibi?

- ¡¿A quién demonios le dices chibi?! – gritó enojado el pequeño rubio, cosa que a Sasuke le molesto, ¿¡así le trataba después de salvarlo!?

- Pues no veo a ningún otro enano cerca, _dobe._

_- ¡Temeee! – _el chibi se puso de pie rápidamente, iba a darle su merecido al engreído ese, pero pronto recordó su que durante el altercado con el grandulón se torció el tobillo, así que trastabilló, Sasuke con sus reflejos lo tomó de la cintura antes de que este cayera al suelo.

- No estás bien chibi, te lastimaste el pie. – dijo presuntuoso.

- Vaya vaya, tu capacidad de deducción me deja sin palabras Uchiha Sasuke – respondió sarcástico el rubio.

- ¡Vaya que eres un chiquillo ingrato! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo!

- ¿De qué hablas si estaba a punto de… - el rubio se calló súbitamente, como si fuera a decir algo que no debía.

- ¿A punto de que? Con tu cuerpecito de niña no hubieras podido hacer nada en contra de ese mastodonte. – el chibi suspiró hondamente, que ganas de cargarse a ese tipo, pero debía mantener la compostura.

- Pues entonces gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora debo irme…

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que revise tu pie, mi casa está cerca, iremos allá.

- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado, ¡suéltame pero a la de ya! – en condiciones normales Sasuke hubiera mandado al chico al demonio hace rato a que se las arreglara solo, pero este rubio tenía algo, desde su cara de angelito hasta su actitud desafiante e irreverente, quería muy en el fondo, pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

- Me parece que es el mínimo gesto de gratitud que puedes tener conmigo dobe, o es que ¿acaso eres un mal educado?

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy insistente Uchiha?

- No, ahora dime tu nombre. – ordenó.

- Huuy, ¿no me lo pides por favor? ¿ahora quién es el mal educado?

- Por favor…. – dijo Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada.

- Por favor… ¿qué? – dijo odioso el rubio.

- Grrr… ¿me podrías decir tu nombre por favor?

- Aaaww, ¡ves que si puedes! Me llamo Naruto.

- Apellido…

- ¡Sólo me preguntaste mi nombre, ya no responderé más preguntas teme! – a Sasuke le estaba saltando una vena en la frente ¡maldito chiquillo! Como una pequeña venganza, cargó al rubio al estilo princesa.

- Muy bien damisela, nos vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces bastardo? ¡Bájame pero ya!

- Nada de eso, hay que tratar bien a las damiselas.

- Pues tú no tienes cara de príncipe…

- ¿cómo qué no? ¡Soy aterradoramente guapo!

- No lo creo – esperen un momento, ¿ese chiquillo había dicho que Sasuke –todo el mundo besa el suelo donde camino – Uchiha no era guapo? – te vez demasiado amargado, ¡ni siquiera sonríes! - en ese momento Ino quien vio toda la escena petrificada se acercó al azabache.

- ¿de verdad lo llevarás a tu casa jefe? – preguntó sorprendida Ino.

- Evidentemente Ino, hablamos mañana.

Y así Sasuke se dirigió a su casa muy campante, ignorando todas las quejas, reclamos e insultos del pequeño Naruto, cuando llegó a su casa agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie, con algo de suerte y par de palabras bonitas podría darle una probadita a ese rubio remilgado. Una vez abrió la puerta, entró en su departamento y dejo a Naruto delicadamente en el sofá.

- Espérame aquí un momento, iré a buscar algunas vendas.

- Ne Uchiha, ¿no se supone que eres el líder de Taka? ¿cómo puedes traer a un desconocido tan tranquilamente a tu casa?

Sasuke no respondió, el rubio tenía razón, no que el lugar donde vivía fuera un secreto de estado, pero si alguien de una pandilla enemiga se enterara podría causar graves problemas, desde robarle algo hasta amenazar a alguien, no que su familia no se supiera defender, pero en ese mundillo es mejor ser precavidos, y aun así Sasuke le había dado entrada a Naruto a su apartamento inmediatamente, e incluso le había forzado a ello, ¿qué carajos le pasaba? Él no es así, sacudió su cabeza, como si así pudiera sacudirse esas ideas, tomó las vendas del botiquín de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Naruto.

- Bien ahora levanta un poco tu pantalón, déjame ver tu tobillo. – Naruto obedeció con mala cara y se levantó la bota del pantalón para descubrir que este estaba bellamente tatuado con una máscara de _oni _ japonés.

- Un tatuaje muy rudo para un chiquillo ruidoso como tú.

- ¡Cállate la puta boca! Que no es tu maldito problema – respondió sonrojado, aunque el azabache no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la ira.

- Sasuke se puso a detallar bien la pierna de Naruto, era esbelta pero de músculos firmes, era delgada, pero no daba la sensación de ser débil, más bien parecía bastante flexible, mientras vendaba el tobillo el azabache dejó volar su imaginación y visualizó en su mente esas esbeltas piernas enrollándose alrededor de su cadera, imaginando a ese chiquillo rubio sonrojado por el placer, diciendo su nombre con voz jadeante…

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – gritó Naruto - ¿planeas estancarme la sangre? ¿Cuántas putas vueltas le darás de vendaje? ¡Maldito psicópata! ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Además hace siglos te estoy llamando!

- ¡Ya no grites tanto! Por Dios, eres demasiado ruidoso…

- Pues parece que solo así me escuchas, estabas tan ensimismado en tus pensamientos que no me escuchabas…

- Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?

- Un teléfono Uchiha, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí.

- Oh, sí claro – Sasuke sacó su teléfono celular y se lo pasó al rubio quien tecleó un número rápidamente.

- ¿Aló? Si Shika, soy yo, estoy bien, tuve un altercado con un gigantón, no, estoy en casa de Uchiha Sasuke…. Si ya sé, no necesito que me sermonees, estaré en casa en un par de horas. – Sasuke escuchaba nervioso, ¿quién demonios era _Shika _que se escuchaban tan familiares?, ¿lo esperaba en casa? ¿vivían juntos? ¿eran _pareja? _– ¡Vaya que sí! – dijo enérgicamente - no te imaginas cuanto, en fin era para eso, no quería preocuparte, dile a los chicos que el plan de esta noche sigue en pie, vale Shika, _te quiero, _nos vemos al rato. – Naruto colgó y le dio el teléfono a Sasuke, quien lo recibió enojado, _su_ chiquillo le había dicho a ese tal Shika que lo quería – Gracias Uchiha, pero ya estoy bien y ya debo irme.

- ¿A encontrarte con tu novio? – preguntó molesto.

- No es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, pero eso a ti no te importa.

- Ah, ¿y se conocen hace mucho? – pregunto casual Sasuke.

- Somos amigos de infancia, hemos estado juntos siempre, incluso ahora vamos a la misma universidad…. – Sasuke se atragantó

- Espera un momento dobe, ¡¿universidad?! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¡Qué grosero! ¡Tengo 20 años Uchiha, soy tu maldito senpai!

- ¿Cómo vas a ser mi senpai con esa cara de colegial que llevas? ¡No te creo un demonio Naruto! – El rubio se indignó a tal forma que saco su carnet de la universidad y su identificación y se los echó en la cara.

- Compruébalo tú mismo ¡idiota! - Sasuke examino minuciosamente los documentos, y vaya que eran reales, el chiquillo frente a él tenía 20 años, estudiaba en la Universidad más prestigiosa de Konoha y en efecto era su senpai.

- Vale vale, te creo, mi error.

- ¡Wow! Estas admitiendo que te equivocaste, no tener mi celular para tomarte una foto…

- Puedes dejarme tu número y te lo vuelvo a decir por teléfono.

- Deja de bromear Uchiha – dijo Naruto con gesto burlesco.

- Hablo enserio Naruto, quiero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo serio acercándose al rostro del rubio.

- Uchiha… - Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por los oscuros ojos del azabache.

- Puedes decirme Sasuke nada más… - dijo con voz ronca acercándose un poco más, casi acabando con la distancia que los separaba…


	2. Vaya día

Naruto realmente, _realmente _estaba en trance ¿de verdad Uchiha Sasuke era así de idiota? ¿Pensaba que poniendo ojos _seductores _y acercándose lentamente y mordiéndose los labios, a él misteriosamente le iban a dar ganas de comérselo a besos y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado? ¿Solo porque lo había _salvado _un grandulón_? _Vaya que le hubiera gustado meterle una dosis de realidad a golpes, pero debía recordar ante todo, que le habían prohibido actuar solo. Mientras Naruto divagaba Sasuke se acercaba más y más, convencido de que el rubio por fin había dejado de hacerse el difícil y había aceptado que lo deseaba, estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido, y Naruto ya estaba apretando los nudillos preparándose para el golpe, hasta que el celular de Sasuke suena ruidosamente, arruinando el momento según Sasuke, y salvándole el culo a Naruto, el azabache se aleja molesto y contesta el aparatejo del infierno que le ha arruinado su oportunidad.

¿Aló?

_¿Uchiha Sasuke? Soy Nara Shikamaru, acabo de hablar con Naruto en este número._

Ah sí… - respondió cortante.

_¿todavía está con usted? _

Si – respuesta seca como una galleta de avena. Mientras tanto el rubio miraba a Sasuke con cara de circunstancia.

¿me lo podría comunicar por favor?

Ya va – en un gesto brusco le pasó el celular al rubio quién ya sospechaba quien era su salvador.

_¿Naru? _

¡Shika! – grita emocionado, el Nara nunca lo decepcionaba.

_¿momento justo? – _pregunta divertido.

Absolutamente Shika, ¿tan fuerte lo sentiste?

_Estabas a punto de matar a alguien Naru, por supuesto que iba a sentirlo _– dijo entre divertido y serio.

Ooooopssiiiis – dijo Naruto no lamentándolo para nada, y Sasuke solo observaba como el rubio hablaba divertido por su teléfono, mostrando esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía, el azabache estaba cayendo cada vez más y no se daba cuenta.

_Sobre eso Naruto, ya estamos yendo a recogerte._

¿Eh? ¿por qué? ¿estamos? ¿estamos quiénes? – preguntó muy confundido el rubio.

_Neji se enteró, y sabes cómo se pone de ansioso cuando no estás en el perímetro. Apenas ha dicho que va a recogerte, el resto de los chicos no se aguantaron y vienen también, ¡ya que son una manada de envidiosos! - _lo último lo dijo tan alto, que si otras personas estaban con él, evidentemente lo escucharon.

Puedo cuidarme solo ¿lo saben verdad? ¿o tengo que repetírselos como la última vez? – dijo lenta y amenazantemente, y a Shikamaru le recorrió un escalofrío, lo mismo que a Sasuke, pero este se auto convenció de que no fue miedo, _para nada_, fue solo excitación, ya que el rubito frente a él era demasiado sexy.

_No hace falta que te sulfures Naru, sabes que más que pensar que estas en peligro o algo por el estilo, a los chicos de las da envidia que estés con otras personas, y yo comparto un poco ese pensamiento, tu lugar está con nosotros Naru. – _dijo en un tono un poco más bajo. Naruto alzó la mirada y la fijó en Sasuke.

Uchiha, mis amigos vienen por mí, así que ya estoy bien, y debo irme – tomó el teléfono de nuevo sin dejar a Sasuke contestar – Shika bajaré, espérenme en el parque que está al lado de la estación, estaré allí en un momento.

_Nagato dice que no te demores, o irá directamente por ti. _

Shika, diles a todos _que me esperen en el parque, _llegaré, así que no hay _nada _de qué preocuparse – dijo aparentemente tranquilo, pero Shikamaru podía leer claramente la amenaza detrás de aquel tono pacifico.

_Entendido… no demores._

Ok, nos vemos – colgó y le extendió el celular al Uchiha quien lo veía fijamente – Bueno Uchiha, muchas gracias por todo, pero mis amigos me esperan como habrás podido escuchar, así que me voy – dijo poniéndose de pie, acción el azabache imitó.

Pues déjame te acompaño - se acercó a el

De eso nada principito, así tenga que ir cojeando todo el puto camino, no me pones un dedo encima ¿quedó claro?

¿Y por qué debería escuchar a un enano con complejo de damisela, ah? - Sasuke lo observaba fijamente con esa media sonrisa odiosa esperando que le gritara cualquier barbaridad, pero lo que sucedió fue mucho más impresionante… y terrorífico, el rubio le miró fríamente y apretó los puños, y Sasuke podría jurar que por un momento el azul cielo de sus ojos se tornó en un color rojo sangre.

_Caminaré_ ¿entendido? – dijo mortalmente serio.

Pfff, vaya que eres terco - dijo resignado y soltando el aire contenido - pero igual te acompaño, aunque nos demoremos un par de años en llegar. – dijo tomando sus llaves y su celular.

Pues entonces no me acompañes _teme, _ ni que te necesitara.

Como si fuera a hacerte caso.

Así los dos emprendieron el camino, no tan lento como Sasuke pensó en un principio pero no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado a Naruto, durante la caminata, el azabache pensaba en cómo se habían dado las cosas, sabía y se admitía a si mismo (internamente y solo en la seguridad de su mente) que sentía una extraña atracción por ese enano rubio que resultaba ser mayor que él, aunque le atraía la sexy figura de Naruto, y vaya que lo hacía, había algo más en él, en esa actitud autosuficiente y altanera que enviaba descargas de excitación pura al azabache, definitivamente ese rubio tenía _algo_, aunque no pudiera decir específicamente _qué, _por eso no quería dejar ir al rubio sin saber cómo contactar con él, quería seguir conociéndolo, ver distintas facetas de su personalidad, hacerlo sonreír, y obvio también quería comerle la boca a besos y follárselo en todos los lugares posibles.

Naruto – llamó Sasuke en voz baja.

¿Ah? – el chibi volteó la mirada.

¿podemos volver a vernos?

¿ah? – Naruto estaba confundido.

Quiero verte de nuevo.

¿Para qué? Ni creas que en una cita, sé cómo terminan esas cosas y no estoy interesado. – dijo directo, Sasuke suspiró, sabía que no sería fácil.

Bien, no en citas, pero ahora que te conozco no quiero perder contacto contigo.

No me voy a acostar contigo Sasuke, y eso es lo único que te interesa de mí, entonces ríndete ahora y ahórrame los dolores de cabeza. – dijo Naruto seriamente.

Pero… - Sasuke realmente no sabía que decir, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad ya que un borrón rojo paso a su lado y se pegó a Naruto.

Naruto ¿dónde en nombre de Dios estabas? ¡¿Dónde dejaste tu teléfono maldita sea?! ¿sabes cuantas veces estuve llamándote? – preguntó un chico pelirrojo algo más alto que Sasuke.

Nagato, estoy bien, cálmate. – el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache, y le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

¿Quién es este? – dijo Nagato mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo, el azabache pudo ver, que sus ojos eran de un inquietante color lila.

Uchiha Sasuke, no le hagas nada, hoy me saco _un pequeño aprieto._ – dijo serio Naruto.

Yo no llamaría _pequeño _al grandulón que te estrelló a un basurero – dijo Sasuke enojado.

¡¿Qué te hizo qué?! – pregunta alterado Nagato.

No pasa nada Nagato, Uchiha llegó en buen momento y evito una _tragedia._ – dijo conciliadoramente - ahora, ¿dime por qué demonios me desobedeciste? – Naruto fruncía el ceño mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

¿A… a que te refieres? – El pelirrojo estaba _un poco _nervioso.

Dije claramente que me esperaran en el parque, y por lo que se todavía faltan un par de cuadras, y no veo a Shikamaru ni a los demás. – Nagato apartó la mirada.

No tengo excusa, estaba muy ansioso ya que no sabía dónde o con quién estabas. – dijo Nagato bajando la mirada en señal de disculpa, Sasuke los miraba extrañado y Naruto solo suspiraba con cansancio.

Bien, Uchiha me voy, gracias por lo de hace un rato – Sasuke miro a Naruto con anhelo contenido, realmente no iba a conseguir nada de él, y no se sentía con ganas de forzar nada, él también tenía orgullo (que no era poco) y por muy atrayente que fuera el chico frente a él ya había rogado lo suficiente y eso ya era decir mucho, soltó un suspiro profundo.

Está bien Naruto, cuídate. – con una mirada significativa al rubio se disponía a darse la vuelta para irse, cuando escucho una algarabía que se aproximaba.

¿De verdad vinieron _todos? _– el tono de Naruto era de pura resignación, pero soltó una leve risa. - Sasuke, espera un momento, Nagato ve con ellos, discutiré un asunto con Sasuke y los alcanzo.

No te demores – dijo el pelirrojo un poco aprehensivo mirando a Sasuke quien le sostuvo la mirada.

No empieces Nagato. – el mencionado fue en dirección del alboroto mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Ahora Sasuke, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿Por qué debería volver a verme contigo, con un pandillero?

Realmente no tengo un motivo, es cierto que quisiera una cita contigo pero… - Sasuke no se reconocía, no quería admitir lo que en unas pocas horas juntas le había hecho sentir – sólo no quiero no volver a verte dobe, me agrada discutir contigo.

Pffff eres un masoquista Uchiha – Naruto se rio un poco, y para Sasuke esa sonrisa valió el que se estuvieran burlando de él. – Pero no eres tan insoportable como pensé al principio, invítame a Ramen y tal vez acepte. – Sasuke sonrió

Conozco un buen lugar – dijo sonriendo confiado.

Diooos, no sonrías tan confiadamente, siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Pero un hombre siempre cumple su palabra ¿verdad? Te prometo que te llevaré a un buen lugar dobe, uno que satisfaga tu _exquisito _paladar.

Pues entonces prepara tu austero sueldo de estudiante Uchiha porque no te quedará nada después de eso – dijo Naruto malicioso.

Tranquilo, creo que te ayudare a rodar colina abajo una vez terminemos. – Sasuke se burlaba abiertamente.

Tch, eres insufrible Uchiha, ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Nos vemos luego Uchiha – se dio la vuelta, y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Un poco más lejos Sasuke pudo distinguir a los amigos de Naruto, y todos habían venido en manada a recoger al rubio, en cuanto este los alcanzo, todos se acercaron en corrillo, seguramente preguntadonle cómo estaba, si le había hecho algo, varios le tomaron de los hombros y le vieron serios mientras le hablaban Naruto solo tenía cara de "te estoy escuchando pero ojalá te callaras", Sasuke alcanzo a contar nueve personas, todos se veían bastante distintos entre sí, pudo ver a dos personas, ambas de ojos blancos muy perturbadores, pensaba que los había visto antes por alguna razón, pero no pudo recordar donde, había también un chico de cejas prominentes y vestido de verde que le recordaba graciosamente a un miembro de la pandilla muy amigo de su maestro Kakashi; también vio a una chica de cabello violeta quien miro a Naruto de una manera que se le antojo maternal, un chico con un perro enorme a su lado salto sobre Naruto y le agarró la cabeza para darle un par de coscorrones amigables, Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para saber, que las nueve personas allí reunidas tenían un gran cariño por el pequeño rubio, y este se veía entre contento y resignado, le recordaba mucho a el mismo cuando estaba con Itachi, preocuparse el uno por el otro y sobre todo el, aguantar las tonterías de su _peculiar _hermano mayor, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo levemente y se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto pensando en el día que había tenido, vaya que había sido movido, ese rubio era como una tormenta, pudo haber seguido esa línea de pensamientos hasta que alguien tocó su puerta, solo podía ser una persona.

Adelante

Hola hermanito – era su hermano mayor Itachi.

Aniki – miro su reloj - llegas temprano, ¿pasó algo?

De hecho si, Padre quiere vernos, al parecer ocurrió algo importante, pero no me ha querido dar detalles, espera que estemos los dos.

Entendido, ¿nos vamos ya entonces?

Aún hay que esperar a Kakashi y a tío Obito. – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Es tan delicado que es necesario llamarlos?

Parece… - dijo pensativo.

Esto no me está gustando.

_Su encuentro con el rubio, y ahora una noticia que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, vaya día. _


	3. Buscando a Sasuke

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo con aire pensativo, acababa de llegar a su casa después de despedirse de Sasuke, y en principio fue tal como se lo imaginó, es decir, un cretino con carita de príncipe quien presume de su puesto y se cree con el derecho de mandar sobre todos, además del complejo "todos-quieren-acostarse-conmigo", de hecho había acertado en casi todas sus predicciones, y las ganas de darle unos puñetazos en su bonita cara no le faltaron, pero había algo más, Naruto intuía que había algo más detrás de todas esas capas de estupidez Uchiha, Naruto sabía (por años de experiencia) que la gente nunca es lo que se ve en su superficie, siempre hay algo detrás de los comportamientos de las personas, y su habilidad, la que le ha permitido sobrevivir, más allá de ser fuerte, pelear bien o cualquiera de esas cosas era poder ver más allá de esas primeras impresiones, y su intuición casi nunca fallaba, había algo que le decía que Uchiha Sasuke era mucho más de lo que había visto ese día, incluso aunque odiara decirlo, su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar en él, no en un sentido romántico cabe aclarar, Naruto pensaba una y otra vez que cuando Sasuke alcanzara su nivel máximo en habilidades de pelea, sería _increíble ,_tener una pelea con él a toda potencia sería asombroso, pero ahora mismo Sasuke creía que ya había logrado su objetivo al ser líder de su pandilla, y se conformaba, pero Naruto sabía que su potencial en bruto era aterrador y de entrenarse un poco podría lograr grandes cosas.

Naruto tenía experiencia en esto de reconocer habilidades y potenciales, así había conocido a la mayoría de sus _nueve colas_ como a ellos les gustaba denominarse, a la mayoría los había recogido de la calle, como a los hermanos Hyuuga, Kiba o Lee, todos ellos con historias bastante desgarradoras detrás de su primera impresión, quienes eran bastante desconfiados y ariscos, el rubio solo podía sonreír al recordar cómo eran antiguamente sus amigos, y como los últimos años de amistad que habían forjado los había cambiado de una manera tan positiva.

Soltó un suspiro, había pasado algunos años desde que alguien le pareciera interesante, fue más por esta razón que por cualquier otra que Naruto aceptó encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke, se imaginaba que aún faltaba un par de años antes de que Fugaku le exigiera llevar sus habilidades a otro nivel y él quería verificar que alguien como el Uchiha no fuera forzado a entrar a su mundo de una manera demasiado agresiva, es decir no dudaba de los principios de Fugaku, quien era bien conocido en el bajo mundo por ser sorpresivamente justo, pero habían otros que no lo eran tanto, y según la información que había recolectado esos últimos meses en la zona sur, habían un par de malos personajes que iban detrás del grupo Uchiha, y si quería lograr su objetivo debía asegurarse que estos personajes fueran desenmascarados y borrados del mapa.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, marcaba las 2:30 a.m., solo había una persona en toca la casa que se atrevería a "despertarlo" sin temer a las consecuencias, el intruso no espero a que nadie le diera permiso para entrar y lo hizo de todos modos.

- - No voy a disculparme de nada Naru, sé que estabas despierto. – dijo Shikamaru.

- - Y para que te digo que no, ¿qué necesitas de mi a estas horas Shika?

- - Tu mente es un hervidero de pensamientos, y no necesito _sentirte _para saberlo, hay algo que te llamó la atención del Uchiha ese, escúpelo.

- - No solo tiene potencial Shika… él tiene _algo _más, aunque no sé exactamente que es. – Naruto se escuchaba entre confuso y frustrado.

- - ¿No será que te gustó? – preguntó Shikamaru con claras intenciones de chinchar al rubio.

- - Por supuesto – dijo Naruto serio, Shikamaru abrió la boca preparado para refutar – sobre todo su pelo cacatúa y su complejo de príncipe encantador – puro sarcasmo marca Uzumaki, Nara relajó los hombros. – No es eso Shika, por el amor de Dios, hay algo en la existencia de ese tipo que me inquieta, es casi como algo premonitorio.

- - ¿Quieres decir que de aquí en adelante vas a estar más involucrado con él?

- - Creo que nos hemos cruzado por alguna razón Shika, pero eso no lo sé ahora mismo, por ahora lo dejaré así y veamos como resulta todo.

- - Como tú digas Naru. –dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la cama del rubio.

- - ¡De eso nada lindura! Vete a tu cama y duérmete

- - Me da pereza moverme – dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando una posición más cómoda, hasta que sintió un aura un poco siniestra.

- - ¿Quieres que te mueva yo Shika? – su tono era pausado y sensual, pero no por nada Shikamaru llevaba casi toda la vida al lado del rubio, esas palabras eran una amenaza de patearle el culo seriamente sino se movía, así que se paró lo más rápidamente que le dieron las piernas.

- - No hace falta Naru, hablamos en la mañana, ¿a qué hora tienes clase?

- - En la mañana, no necesito que me recojas, tengo que hacer un par de encargos en la tarde y puede que me demore.

- - ¿Ese encargo de casualidad se apellida Uchiha?

- - Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas, buenas noches Shika. – Naru se acomodó en la cama, signo de que Shikamaru debía irse.

- - Hasta mañana Naru – Shika suspiró, sino quería ser golpeado tendría que irse, con más dudas y preocupaciones que antes.

Efectivamente _ "los encargos" _de Naruto tenían nombre y apellido, pero no iba a ser tan directo como para ir a buscarle, Sasuke había dicho que lo invitaría a salir, así que el solo iba a pasear casualmente por las zonas de la pandilla del azabache esperando encontrárselo, y así poder averiguar un poco más de aquello que le inquietaba tanto, pues bueno, ese _era_ el plan, pero esa tarde no encontró a Sasuke por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la noche cerca de las discotecas, por lo que ese día volvió a casa frustrado y con un humor de los mil demonios, tanto que ninguno de sus compañeros se le quiso acercar demasiado, aunque Neji y Nagato estuvieran seriamente tentados, pero prudentemente se abstuvieron. Al rubio le hubiera gustado decir que tuvo mejor suerte al día siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente del siguiente del siguiente, pero pues no, es como si Uchiha se hubiera desaparecido, Naruto rondaba todos los días por el instituto del azabache a la hora de la salida, pero nunca lo veía, veía a la chica que se le colgaba del brazo aquella vez que se conocieron, pero no iba a ir hasta a ella para preguntarle el maldito paradero de su líder de mierda.

Ya era lunes y habían pasado 10 días desde el día que conoció a Sasuke y no había el más mínimo puto rastro de él, Naruto estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared de pura frustración, lo peor de todo era el rumor que había escuchado ese día, estaba seguro que los chicos a los que había oído hablar hacían parte de la pandilla de Sasuke, _"¿por qué habrá decidido renunciar?" "¿no se suponía que él amaba ser el líder?" "¿A dónde habrá ido?", _era lo que había escuchado esa tarde cerca del instituto del Uchiha, debía ser imposible ¿no? Es decir, Sasuke se lucia y pavoneaba por toda su zona como si fuera el puto rey del universo, ¿_renunciar_? No lo creería hasta que el mismo se lo dijera, el rubio soltó un suspiro profundo, si los medios convencionales no le servirían para encontrarlo pues no lo quedaba más de otra que usar su afinidad, tomo su celular y volvió a suspirar antes de marcar el número de Shikamaru.

- - ¿Shika?

- - ¿Aló? Hola Naru, ¿tampoco tuviste éxito hoy?

- - No, reúne a los chicos, lo buscaremos esta noche.

- - No estarás hablando de usar tú…

- - A eso exactamente me refiero Shika. – dijo seco.

- - Pe-pero ¿por qué? ¿qué demonios tiene de importante Uchiha Sasuke como para que te tomes tantas malditas molestias? – alegó un muy enojado Shikamaru.

- - ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado Shika! ¡Y tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto! ¿Alguna vez ha fallado mi intuición? ¡¿Eh?! – gritó el rubio aún más enojado.

- - ¿A qué hora nos necesitas? – dijo resignado

- - Los quiero a todos en casa a las 6, sin excusas.

- - Está bien. - El Nara ya iba a colgar cuando Naruto le llamó.

- - Shika…

- - ¿algo más Naru?

- - No… solo quería recordarte que fue gracias a mi intuición y terquedad que ustedes están a mi lado ahora, ¿no te parece razón suficiente para hacer esto? – Shikamaru sintió un nudo en la garganta, era cierto.

- - Si… lo lamento Naru, creo que estoy… o bueno todos estamos un poco celosos de que hayas pasado todos estos días pensando en el Uchiha. – dijo el pelinegro un poco apenado.

- - Es que todos ustedes son un poco idiotas, yo siempre estoy pensando en ustedes, nos vemos a las 6 ¿ok? –

Y sin más colgó dejando a Shikamaru con una sensación cálida en el pecho y una sonrisa resignada, se demoró un poco en reaccionar mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, Naruto era definitivamente un gran líder, prueba de ello era la lealtad incondicional que cada miembro de las 9 colas le demostraba, Shikamaru estaba seguro que si Naruto un día les decía que su vocación era ser monje en algún monte lejano de la China, los 9 completos se raparían la cabeza y le seguirían recitando canticos Budistas hasta la montaña que Naruto hubiera elegido, suspiró levemente dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de buscar un número en la agenda se su teléfono.

- - ¿Aló? ¿Neji?

- - Si, hola Shikamaru, ¿pasó algo? – contesto Neji.

- - Bueno pues… tenemos una misión…

Naruto se dirigió rápido a su casa, la casa que compartía con sus 9 amigos ¡que por lo menos era una casa enorme! No se imaginaba compartir un apartamento con todos, esta era una casa tradicional japonesa bastante grande, con unas buenas áreas sociales y varias habitaciones, lo cual le permitía a cada uno tener la suya propia y no estar muy mezclados entre todos, y menos mal, ya que a pesar de que todos se llevaban bien y en general la casa estaba llena de un ambiente fraternal bastante agradable, algunas veces los más serios quería momentos de paz, como Neji, Shikamaru o Nagato y personajes revoltosos como Kiba o Lee a veces resultaban agobiantes, gracias a Dios la casa era grande, pero lo más importante de todo era una sala especial donde él podía llevar su afinidad a otro nivel, en especial cuando tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y a sus afinidades.

Al llegar a su casa no se distrajo en nada y fue inmediatamente al cuarto especial, bueno, si alguien lo viera de buenas a primeras diría que no tiene nada de especial, era solo una habitación muy amplia, pero no había absolutamente nada en ella, estaba vacía completamente, en las paredes no había nada y además de todo esta era completamente blanca, el rubio estaba decidido a no perder tiempo, eran las 5:30 p.m. y sus amigos no tardarían mucho en llegar (dado que era una orden directa), así que tomo un kunai que siempre guardaba y se hizo un corte en la palma derecha, con la cual empezó a dibujar un circulo y varios sutras alrededor, como un gran sello, este tenía un espacio en el centro y nueve espacios fuera de él. Cuando ya dio por terminada su labor, escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación y los ruidosos gritos de juventud de Lee, ya habían llegado, así que tomo su posición en el centro del círculo.

- - ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme para que….? – empezó a despotricar Nagato hasta que vio el circulo dibujado en el suelo.

- - Nagato, tu, Neji, Shikamaru y Hinata al frente, Konan, Iruka a los costados, Lee y Chouji a la retaguardia, ahora ¡muévanse! – la seriedad con la que Naruto daba las órdenes era de pasmosa, todos corrieron inmediatamente a los lugares asignados, una vez ubicados Naruto suavizó el gesto.

- - Neji hoy especialmente cuento contigo, buscamos a Uchiha Sasuke, hay algo que me está molestando y no creo tener paz hasta que averigüe que es, Nagato tú serás mi sensor, confío en ti.

Naruto realizó un sello con las manos y se quedó en silencio, poco a poco de su cuerpo emanaba un aura rojiza la cual recorrió las líneas de los sutras hasta llegar a los chicos fuera del círculo, Neji, Hinata y Nagato tenían fortísimas afinidades con sus ojos, las cuales se potenciaban casi al 1000% cuando Naruto las impulsaba con su chakra rojo, Nagato también tenía una fuerte afinidad a sus ojos, pero esta quedaba opacada a su habilidad como sensor, solo habiendo sentido al Uchiha una vez podría ubicarlo fácilmente en 5km a la redonda, pero si a eso le sumabas el chakra de Naruto, podía sentir la ciudad entera y parte de sus suburbios, los demás servirían de apoyo, controlando que la enorme cantidad de chakra de Naruto no se saliera de control.

Nagato cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar la presencia del Uchiha, no fue difícil encontrarla, estaba en los suburbios de la zona este, es una especie de bosque, el pelirrojo le dio las coordenadas a Neji quien aguzo el ojo y lo llevó directo a las instrucciones dadas.

- - ¿Ya lo encontraste Neji?

- - Sí, está en un bosque de la zona este, no parece que este herido, pero esta tirado en la mitad de un claro, no sé si este dormido o…

- - Nagato ¿está vivo?

- - No está muerto si es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no parece que se encuentre en buen estado.

- - Entiendo, gracias chicos, ahora ire a buscarlo, Neji, Nagato vienen conmigo – los mencionados asintieron - Hinata, Konan, puede que este herido preparen primeros auxilios – sin decir nada corrieron a cumplir su encargo - Chouji ¿podrías hacer ramen para la cena? Seguramente llegaré queriéndome comer un caballo.

- - Por supuesto que sí, ¿debería preparar ración extra para el Uchiha? – la pregunta confundió un poco al rubio.

- - Mmmm, no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que solo habrá que darle algún caldo de pollo o algo así.

- - ¿qué te hace pensar eso Naru? – dijo Lee confundido, nunca había entendido muy bien eso de los presentimientos de su líder, solo que estos por alguna razón cósmica siempre tenían _algo _de razón.

- - No lo sé cejotas, solo mmm no sé, solo lo siento, haz caldo de pollo por favor chouji. –Este asintió con una sonrisa bonachona.

- - También voy contigo Naru – dijo el Nara.

- - No es…

- - Sé que no es necesario, y sé que me dirás que mejor me quede aquí en caso de que surja algo, pero igual iré, me lo debes rubio. – dijo Shikamaru confiado, el rubio solo suspiró derrotado.

- - Andando entonces.


	4. Sacándote la verdad

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes…. ¿cincuenta golpes? ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos golpes de cabeza se había dado contra el muro de su cuarto! Encontrar a Sasuke después de usar su afinidad y a sus amigos había sido francamente fácil, solo tuvo que mover un par de arbustos para encontrarlo, de eso ya había pasado una semana ¡una maldita semana! Y en solo esa semana su vida se había puesto de cabeza gracias a la presencia del Uchiha más cabeza dura de todo el puto continente.

Cuando los chicos lo encontraron podían darse cuenta a simple vista que el Uchiha no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones, era brutalmente obvio de hecho, tirado en el suelo con varios moretones de golpes en la cara y algunos otros que se vislumbraban bajo su rasgada camisa, los chicos no dudaban que había tenido una pelea aterradora, pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que Naruto ya sabía… y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio con una vena en la frente de pura ira pateo el cuerpo inerte del azabache en el suelo sacando un quejido mudo, pero que no logro despertarlo de su letargo, Shikamaru quien sorpresivamente sentía lástima por el chico se agacho para revisarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomó al Uchiha por la camisa y lo alzó acercándolo a su rostro.

- ¡Despierta maldito bastardo! – le gritó sacudiéndolo violentamente, los otros tres chicos lo miraban con solo _un poco _de terror.

El azabache comenzó a despertar, pues con todo ese griterío ¿quién no despertaría? Lo primero que enfocó fue el precioso rostro de ese chico rubio que conocía hace días ¿acaso si había muerto y ya estaba en el cielo?

- ¡Abre la boca grandísimo hijo de puta! – volvió a gritar. El grito le atravesó el cráneo como una bala.

- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te…. – apenas y abrió un poco la boca Naruto se acercó a peligrosamente a este, con este gesto Sasuke terminó de espabilar, pues tenía su corazón latiendo como loco, lo que hacía que le doliera el triple la cabeza. El rubio estaba cerca de su boca, y de pronto inspiró profundamente su aliento.

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó con ira - ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti? ¡Y estas aquí durmiendo la resaca del demonio que tienes! ¿Has estado de fiesta y ya? ¡Mientras yo te buscaba por toda la puta ciudad pensando lo peor! – el cerebro de Sasuke nublado aún por el alcohol apenas y podía procesar todo lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, este al ver que el Uchiha aún estaba de lo más denso lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo - ¡Olvídalo! chicos, hay que cargarlo, no creo que en su estado pueda caminar, lo cargare yo, Neji tú vas al frente, mantente alerta, Shikamaru y Nagato a los costados, no bajen la guardia, Nagato mantén tu sensor en 30 metros a la redonda, no te sobre esfuerces, ahora ¡Andando! - rápidamente todos tomaron posiciones, Naruto tomó a Sasuke en su espalda, este ya estaba inconsciente otra vez.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba borracho con apenas verlo? - pregunto Nagato.

- Ni puta idea, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y después solo tuve que oler su aliento para estar seguro.

- Parece que tuvo un par de peleas interesantes. – dijo Shikamaru divertido.

- Si, las prostitutas con las que se acostó son temer si las haces enojar.

- ¿Prostitutas? – exclamó Neji - ¿cómo demonios lo sabes?

- ¡Ay, por favor! No pensaras que sus "heridas" eran de una pelea con otro pandillero, ¡son marcas de uñas y un par de cachetadas! Aunque no se confundan, esas chicas están acostumbradas a lidiar con los esbirros del bajo mundo, tienen un par de trucos entre sus _atributos, _además si su _víctima _esta borracha pues…

- Pobre tipo, hasta siento un poco de lástima por el… - dijo Shikamaru.

- Tienes mucha maldita razón en tenerle lastima Shika… en cuanto se le pase la borrachera voy a tener una _civilizada _charla con él. – dijo en tono sereno, lo que a los otros tres chicos les sonó a sentencia de muerte, y ahora si sintieron lástima por el Uchiha.

Con el peso muerto encima el camino a casa iba a tomar por lo menos dos horas, y los chicos no necesitaban ser adivinos para ver que su líder estaba particularmente preocupado, y tenía razones para estarlo, el plan que habían trazado desde que dejaron la zona norte no estaba saliendo como querían, y ahora el Uchiha era aparentemente expulsado de su clan y de su pandilla por alguna misteriosa razón, ahora temían que todos se iban a involucrar con el Uchiha más de que pensaban, cosa que no les agradaba mucho.

- Dejen de preocuparse tanto – dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

- Pero…

- Ya sé que las cosas no están saliendo como queremos, pero sabíamos que podíamos tener ciertos desvíos, ahora, para tranquilizarlos les digo que no siento que la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke represente ningún peligro para nosotros, ni como equipo ni como familia, no quiero que se preocupen.

- Lo que tú digas jefe. – dijo Neji sonriendo, menos mal estaba al frente, así no le verían la sonrisa idiota que traía, aun después de todos los años junto al rubio, le seguía emocionando cuando este los llamaba "familia"

La llegada a casa fue tranquila… si por tranquila se refiere a toda la pandilla encima de Naruto preguntándole por su estado, por el estado del Uchiha, las razones de este para estar en un lugar como aquel y en fin, preguntaban hasta por el clima. Hinata y Konan tenían todo listo para tratar las heridas del azabache, pero para poder acostarlo en la camilla Naruto lo cargo de frente, a este punto Sasuke ya estaba despertando de nuevo, para encontrarse nuevamente con el rostro angelical del rubio, este al darse cuenta de que el borracho ya estaba despierto le dedicó una mirada burlona.

- ¿Quién es la damisela ahora, bastardo?

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la extraña y _vergonzosa _posición en la que se encontraba intentó zafarse de esta por todos los medios, para darse cuenta, muy sorpresivamente que el bajito y escuálido rubio lo sujetaba con fuerza, _demasiada fuerza _diría el.

- Quédate quieto imbécil, te voy a recostar en la camilla, ellas dos – dijo señalando a Hinata y a Konan – van a tratar tus heridas, insinúales o hazles algo y te arranco las bolas ¿quedó claro? – el Uchiha sentía el peligro en esas palabras, por lo cual solo asintió y Naruto relajó los hombros – ¡Chouji! – gritó

- ¿Qué pasa Naru? – dijo Chouji cuando llegó a la enfermería.

- Este bastardo tiene resaca ¡Para eso era el maldito caldo de pollo!

- Ya veo, definitivamente nunca fallas Naru. – dijo jocoso el gordito.

- En algunas ocasiones me gustaría equivocarme sabes. ¡En fin! Tráele el caldo de pollo, y sirvamos ya la comida, que me muero de hambre.

- Para que veas que yo también tengo mis presentimientos, te aparte una ración triple. – dijo alegre y al rubio le brillaron los ojos como a un niño.

- ¡Eres el maldito amo Chouji! – rugió de felicidad – y tu… - dijo volviendo a ver a Sasuke – me debes un par de explicaciones.

Volviendo al presente "las explicaciones" no habían sido más que meras excusas, "_no renuncie, solo me tome un par de días de vacaciones, ¡todos necesitamos un buen follón de vez en cuando!" _o "_estoy haciendo una investigación especial que requirió apartarme de la pandilla un tiempo" _e incluso el muy hijo de puta se había atrevido a decirle "_¿por qué te interesa tanto? Nadie te pidió nada…" _El muy bastardo no quería soltar prenda, pero no sabía que Naruto estaba más que consiente de todas las mentiras que decía y de sus miradas perdidas y melancólicas.

El azabache le había dicho que no tenía a donde ir, no podía recurrir a la casa de sus amigos ya que estos eran de la pandilla, no podía volver a la casa de sus padres por razones obvias, y la sola idea de ir a la casa de alguna de sus ocasionales amantes le daba escalofríos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estrecho y limitado que es tu mundo? Para no tener a nadie a quien recurrir…

- No metas el dedo en la llaga rubio – dijo triste.

- Hay un lugar disponible en la casa…

- ¿tu cama? – el golpe que recibió en las costillas de verdad que le dolió – ok no, entendí, pero enserio rubio, no creo que mi orgullo aguante deberte más favores.

- No sería un favor si me contaras que putas te pasó.

- Buen intento rubio, pero mejor iré a dormir bajo un puente.

- ¿Si me acuesto contigo me lo dirías?

- No me tientes.

Finalmente Sasuke si se quedó en la casa del rubio, diciéndole a este que pagaría 5.000 yenes por cada día, así no se sentiría tan herido en el orgullo, pero seguía sin querer decirle nada sobre como termino borracho tirado en un bosque vuelto mierda y del porque había renunciado a ser el jefe de la pandilla.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó el azabache a gritos interrumpiendo las quejas mentales del rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- ¿qué tal si salimos esta noche? Acabo de recordar que me la debes. – dijo Sasuke con aire seductor, mientras a Naruto se le formaba una vena en la frente de ira, la cual ya se le estaba haciendo habitual.

- Si salgo contigo… ¿me contarás lo que realmente pasó? – dijo serio controlando las ganas de golpearlo.

- ¡Al diablo Naruto! ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿por qué te interesa tanto? ¡No pasa nada! ¡Yo quise irme y ya!

- ¡Precisamente porque sé que no es así de simple es que me preocupo!

- ¡Pues no te preocupes por mí! ¡No necesito que lo hagas!

- ¡Pues lo hago! ¡Tú no me ordenas por quien sentir preocupación o no! ¿Por qué demonios no quieres que lo sepa?

- ¡Porque me moriría de vergüenza, sería un golpe directo al poco orgullo que me queda! ¡Mi padre me sacó de su vida porque me considera inservible, no quiero que sepas nada de eso! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el mundo de las pandillas!

El rubio estaba oficialmente harto de la actitud del azabache, ¡había intentado ser paciente y comprensivo! Pero definitivamente, tipos como Sasuke solo eran cooperativos a las malas, así que, con los ojos llenos de ira tomó a Sasuke de la camisa con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarlo, al Uchiha no le gustó el trato y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de pandillero intentó zafarse del agarre, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su maniobra no surtió ningún efecto e incluso el rubio le asestó un golpe en estomago que le impidió poner mucha resistencia, ahora sí que estaba confundido, ese tipo de golpes no eran comunes de un escuálido muchachito universitario, el rubio lo arrastro por toda la casa llamando la atención de todos los chicos, quienes _ahora sí _sentían algo de pena por el testarudo pelinegro, pero sea lo que sea se merecía todo lo que le pasase, Naruto había sido inusualmente paciente con él. Naruto llevó a Sasuke al cuarto blanco donde días antes había hecho el sello para encontrarle.

- Escúchame bien Uchiha – dijo mortalmente serio mientras lo arrojaba con brusquedad – Vas a pelear conmigo y vas a hacerlo como si quisieras matarme ¿entendido niño bonito?

- Pero… - dijo dudoso.

- No te contengas bastardo, usa tu afinidad, de cualquier forma trapearé el piso contigo, tal vez y hasta le dé la razón a tu papito.

Con esta última afirmación Sasuke vio todo rojo, era tanta la ira que corría en su interior que se olvidó que era Naruto quien le hablaba, quien se suponía era ajeno a su mundo de pandillas y afinidades, así encendió sus puños y se lanzó en un rápido movimiento hacía el rostro del rubio, pero este lo evadió con naturalidad y en cambio le dio una patada en la espalda que casi lo acuesta en el suelo, Sasuke saltó hacia atrás e inspiro aire profundamente, Naruto levantó una ceja ¿qué pretendía el pelinegro? La respuesta llego rápidamente ya que al exhalar hizo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió a Naruto, este sonreía de oreja a oreja, estiro un poco su pie y lo levantó rápidamente frente a la bola de fuego que venía hacia él, el resultado fue que la _cortó _en dos y ni una sola flamita pudo acercársele, pero no tuvo tiempo de reírse sarcásticamente ya que Sasuke no perdía el tiempo corría hacia él, el rubio se dio cuenta a tiempo para apenas esquivar un golpe al estómago, se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta, menos mal los sus 9 chicos habían llegado para presenciar la pelea y para detenerlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Por otra parte Sasuke estaba comenzando a volver en sí, pero aun así quería darle una paliza al rubio que lo había provocado, ahora que ya se había _enfriado _un poco quería que se tragara sus palabras, y por otro lado quería acorralarlo y preguntarle _¡¿todo este tiempo peleaba así de bien y nunca se lo dijo!? _De verdad que quería quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, pero cada golpe, cada llama y cada patada que lanzaba eran evadidas y devueltas, había recibido más golpes de los que pudiera recordar, ¿por qué el rubio era tan _endemoniadamente _fuerte?

- ¿Listo para hablar principito? ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu pandilla?

- ¿¡Primero dime quién demonios eres tu Naruto!? ¿y por qué demonios peleas así de bien? ¿Eres un pandillero? ¿Quieres averiguar algo sobre mi pandilla? ¿piensas hacernos algo? ¡De ser así no voy a decirte nada maldito idiota! –dijo desesperado, se sentía tan estúpido, traicionado y solo. Descompuso su posición de pelea en señal de derrota.

- No voy a hacerte nada ni a ti ni a tus amigos. – dijo el rubio suavizando el tono. Sasuke, por loco que le sonara, le creyó.

- No renuncie a nada rubio, de ser por mí nunca los habría dejado.

- ¿entonces qué pasó?

- Mi padre me mando a llamar el día que nos conocimos, dijo que un tema importante que debíamos hablar, que era delicado, tanto que incluso mi tío, mi hermano y mi maestro debía estar presentes, me preguntó que si pretendía quedarme jugando a las pandillas el resto de mi vida – Naruto abrió grande los ojos, sabía a lo que se refería - francamente no entendí su pregunta, ¿jugar a las pandillas? Desde que era pequeño mi padre recalcaba lo importante que era Taka para la tradición del clan, como no respondí nada me dio un golpe en el rostro y me dijo que mi mundo era muy estrecho, que tal vez y no había sido buena idea permitirme ser el líder de la pandilla, y que era un inútil, miré a mi tío y a mi maestro en busca de apoyo pero ellos tenían la misma mirada de mi padre, luego me dijo que me fuera, que no volviera hasta que mi mundo se expandiera, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que puede significar eso, estaba tan enojado Naruto, tan enojado, que como dijiste, me fui de fiesta esa semana y me acosté con cuanta prostituta me encontraba hasta que me encontraste, pensé…. Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaste porque muy en el fondo sentías algo por mí, pero veo que me equivoqué, al parecer eres un pandillero que me engaño. – dijo derrotado.

- Estas equivocado Sasuke, yo _ya no _soy un pandillero, y si te ayude es porque vi algo en ti, algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención, y antes de que quieras echarte piropos, no fue tu carita de príncipe o tu actitud de chico malo.

- ¿Fuiste un pandillero? ¿Cómo te llamaban? ¿y qué demonios es eso de que viste algo en mí? – preguntó cada vez más confuso.

- El zorro del norte, y los chicos que viven aquí conmigo son "_mis nueve colas" _Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, todavía trato de averiguar qué es lo que hay de especial en ti.

¿Sasuke estaba en shock, Naruto era el zorro de las 9 colas? ¡_La puta que los parió! _


End file.
